Shards of Me
by brookemopolitan
Summary: Morgana realises that her bracelet does more than stop her dreams. She questions her destiny and realises where she belongs. Arthurian legend subversive. Merlin/Morgana
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first foray into fantasy fanfic writing****, apart from a brief stint with the Chronicles of Narnia. I wilfully admit that I have seen all of s1 of Merlin, and only bits and pieces of s2 (though I've read episode summaries etc) so please bear with me because my knowledge of the show's canon isn't encyclopaedic. If you do notice something that is particularly wrong, please point it out. I'm not 100% happy with the direction that the show has taken (the spoilers I've read have made me cranky) particularly in regard to Morgana, but I'll let you read a more extended rant at the end of the chapter (assuming you get that far.)**

**I own season 1 of Merlin on DVD. Coincidentally, this doesn't give me any ties to Arthurian legend, or rights to the show. Go figure. I'm just playing with the action figures in the castle, I remember where I got them from :P**

**

* * *

**

Morgana stretched out on her makeshift bed and let out a frustrated sigh. It had been nearly a year since she'd escaped Camelot with Morgause. Her time had been used to harness the magical gifts she'd been with. She'd travelled to the Isle of the Blessed and trained with the priestesses of the Old Religion. So far, her aptitude for magic had far surpassed the expectations of anybody who'd taken the time to train her.

The only thing she'd attempted, but failed to master thus far was her Sight. Try as she much as she could, she had yet to learn to control what she Saw and when she Saw it. As a result, Morgause's bracelet remained wrapped firmly around her wrist. Morgana's anger at Uther seethed. If she'd been born into a society that viewed magic as the gift that it was, her abilities would have been recognised in her childhood, and she would have been taught from a young age to control her gifts, rather existing in self taught repression.

"What am I missing?" She wondered aloud. She'd been afforded her own tent, so she took advantage of her solitude to light several candles and made them float over to her with a lazy wave of her hand. She rummaged through her belongings.

She had found it. Morgana carefully unravelled the velvet cloth on her lap to reveal a crystal. It was smaller than her palm, its edges worn smooth with handling. Magic practically radiated off it, and Morgana could almost feel the power seeping from the precious stone. A seer priestess of the Old Religion had secretly gifted it to her during her last trip to the Isle of the Blessed. The seer was ancient and wizened, but her icy blue eyes had glowed with foresight when she pushed the fabric wrapped stone into Morgana's hands; urging her to keep it a secret from her sister, and promising that the stone would be a valuable tool to protect and serve her when the time was ripe for it to reveal its abilities.

With a shaking hand, Morgana picked up the crystal. Instantly, the bracelet she wore began to weigh heavily on her wrist. She let go of the stone in shock. She picked it up again, and again, the bracelet's weight increased so dramatically that Morgana was certain she'd wear marks similar to the one's she'd earned after her time in Camelot's dungeon. She dropped the crystal into her lap. If she'd learnt one thing in the past months, it was to listen to magic's whispered promptings. Hesitantly, she unwound the fabric from around her wrist. She picked up the crystal and held it flat between her fingers.

"Show me what I've missed." Morgana whispered into the silence of the night. Nothing. Morgana nearly threw the crystal out of sheer frustration, but halted when a shadowy figure began to take form.

"_It has happened then?" Alvarr asked. Morgause nodded._

"_The charmed bracelet I gave my sister will block her Sight and more. Her feelings of hatred for Uther will be magnified, as will her feelings of isolation. Her attachment to us and especially to the child Mordred will be amplified to the point where her loyalty becomes ours." Morgause explained. _

"_So she's alone, angry, and has nobody she can trust?" Alvarr mused._

"_Exactly. I've sent a note asking her to meet me tonight. It is then that she can become the vessel by which all of Camelot falls asleep, and the Knights of Idirsholas will raid the city." Morgause explained triumphantly._

"_Thus killing everyone she's ever cared about. The prince is dead, the serving girl slaughtered, and Emrys destroyed along with Uther the pig." Morgana continued._

"_Leaving the little darling with nowhere but us to turn." Alvarr cackled._

Morgana dropped the crystal with a dull thud. She stared at it for a few seconds before bending to pick it up and wrap it in its ruby cloth. So much had been made plain. Her growing feelings of isolation; desperate to return to Morgause and Alvarr. Upon reflection, Morgana could tell her life in Camelot's castle was not so awful as she'd believed it to be. She finally realised why her unyielding devotion to Mordred continued, despite witnessing him commit actions she could only call atrocious.

There was no way she could, or should, stay here. She stood up. The candles flickered around her, and she flopped back onto her bed. The exhaustion seeping into her bones was not unfamiliar. Every time she accomplished some new magic; particularly magic of great scale; as this had been, her body fell to fatigue. With a wave of her hand, the candles were extinguished and Morgana slipped between her well-worn sheets. She rubbed her surprisingly comfortable bare wrist. After all, it would do no good to go charging from the camp in the middle of the night, Morgana reasoned sleepily before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"…_Two sides of the same coin…" _

"…_If I can't use magic, I haven't got anything…"_

"…_Nobody can choose their destiny Merlin…"_

…_The rumble of fire…_

…_M__agical chanting and blue eyes glowing gold with magic…_

"…_You must kill the witch to break the enchantment."_

"_But she's my friend…"_

…_Lightening flashing across the Isle of the Blessed…_

"_You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic?..." _

…_A dragon forced into submission by the impassioned speech of a Dragonlord in servant's clothing…_

"…_I have long suspected Morgana to be a seer… we cannot tell her, for her own safety…"_

…_A priestess of the Old Religion destroyed by lightening…_

…_Merlin's face, dripping with tears as he held the ward of the king's body as he convinced himself he acted for the greater good…_

"…_When Arthur is king, magic can return to the land…"_

Morgana awoke with a gasp. Her Dreams were back in full force. She shivered, and shook her head as if to dislodge some of what she'd Seen. She grabbed parchment and scrawled down what she Saw, stowing her notes away with her crystal. She caught sight of her bracelet. She couldn't think.

Morgana poked her head out of her tent. The first lights of dawn were on her face. Perfect. She gathered her things and with a simple incantation, began to move silently across the encampment.

Essential to any camp location is its proximity to water. Purely by happy accident, clean water had been found for drinking in conjunction to a naturally occurring hot spring. It was there that Morgana was headed. A hot bath was one of the creature comforts Morgana missed most about Camelot, so she decided to go to the spring to bathe and to think.

Upon removing her soiled clothes, Morgana allowed the warm water to soothe her tensed muscles, and she began to sift through the images dancing through her mind. She instinctively knew that her Dreams contained images of what had already come to pass; and she trusted her magic enough to believe that her gifts were showing her what she'd been blind to, wilfully or otherwise.

She sank beneath the water. One thing she was certain of; she was not the only one gifted with magic in Camelot. All the poor excuses, the failure to comment on anything supernatural. It all fell into place. Merlin had magic. She cursed herself for being so blind.

She looked on what she'd seen as his betrayal with kinder eyes. He may have compromised their friendship with hemlock, but Merlin's actions were in response to far greater evils: her own treachery. The compromising of all the people she claimed to love most. She broke through the water's surface and the bitter truth hit her as harshly as the dawn air, and it chilled her just as quickly.

She had escaped her gilded cage, heedless of those she'd once held dearest, and landed herself in a trap of an entirely different sort.

From the few glimpses her subconscious mind afforded her, Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer she'd ever beheld, and that was without the luxury of the ancient training she'd been privileged to receive. Merlin had seen all the horrors of Uther's persecution, and still remained hopeful that tomorrow could be better.

Morgana hesitantly unwrapped the crystal again. She was determined that it would not leave her person while so many wolves in sheep's clothing surrounded her. The second her hand touched the surprisingly warm stone, a vision danced before her eyes.

Morgana rose from the water. Her decision had been made.

* * *

As Uther dictated, the search for the Lady Morgana continued. Merlin could not help but wonder at its futility. He was well aware of Morgana Le Fay's allegiance, and he knew that she would make herself impossible to find. That was why he was so bitter about being forced to search Camelot's countryside in the frigid rain.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice was frantic. Merlin picked up his pace and navigated his way through the sodden landscape carefully.

"Merlin, we've found her." Arthur gasped. He held an unconscious and pallid Morgana in his arms, her fair skin littered with violet marks. Merlin forced his features into a grin.

"Fantastic! I'll get the horses then." He found himself saying.

As they rode through Camelot's countryside, Merlin chanced a glance at Morgana. Her betrayal stung anew. He could only surmise her return to Camelot, and Merlin knew he would have to double his efforts to protect Arthur, without letting Arthur know he was being protected.

Arthur reined his horse to a stop as they entered the castle gates. Arthur dismounted his horse, and when Merlin did the same, the still unconscious Morgana was dumped in his arms.

"Get her to Gaius. I'll alert my father." Arthur ordered him. Merlin nodded mutely. He ignored the open stares he received, and was thoughtless to the mud he was dripping over the castle's polished floors. He knew he had to speak to Gaius. He pushed the door open with his back.

"We found her." Merlin announced. He used magic to clear a space on one of the benches to place Morgana on.

"Whether this is a blessing or a curse for Camelot, I cannot say." Merlin whispered to Gaius urgently.

"Merlin, build the fire." Gaius ordered, before beginning to examine his patient. The door swung open to reveal the king, closely flanked by his son and Gwen.

"How is she?" He demanded.

"It appears she's suffering exhaustion. Who knows how long she was on the run from her captors. I'll need more time to assess her. Her pulse is strong, and she suffers no fever, so it may well be a bump on the head." Gaius said. At Gaius's direction, Merlin pressed a cloth doused with lavender oil on Morgana's head. She let out a weak groan.

"Am I safe?" She mumbled. She slowly opened her eyes. No sooner had she taken in her surroundings, she found herself in a fierce embrace. She felt tears wet her neck.

"Yes child, you're safe. Arthur and Merlin found you, and you've been brought back to Camelot, where you belong." Uther told her, his voice thick with emotion. Morgana let herself sag into his embrace. Uther was a flawed man, there was no doubt, but she would allow him to love her in the small way that he could. She caught Arthur's eye over the king's shoulder.

"Thank you." She mouthed to him. She saw the way that Merlin stood away from the reunion, under the guise of warming himself by the fire. She suppressed a sigh. He clearly still believed her to be aligned with Morgause. She reached out and touched his mind with her own.

"There is much left unspoken, Emrys." Her mind whispered to his.

"There is nothing to be said." Merlin's response was harsh, and in his anger, he transferred some of his own suffering, angst and rage to her. To Morgana's relief, the ever-practical Gwen stepped up to the plate.

"My Lord, I feel it would be unwise to allow the Lady Morgana to stay in wet clothing any longer." Gwen suggested.

"The Lady needs to warm up, eat a hot meal and rest. I'll prepare a poultice for her wounds and a sleeping draught." Gaius proposed.

"Of course." Uther replied. He helped Morgana stand, and she was taken to her chambers (which had remained untouched, by order of the King) with an escort of her lady in waiting, her adopted brother and the King.

"Gaius, she awoke when touched by another magical being. I'm telling you, this isn't right. Why would they let her go?" Merlin demanded. Gaius sat down and sighed.

"They would never let her go. The reality is this; either she has seen the error of her ways and escaped, but more likely still, there is a spy in the heart of Camelot." Gaius said wisely.

"She will have grown in skill over her months away. She may have even surpassed me." Merlin observed.

"I doubt that, Dragonlord. But she will be more powerful than she was, so tread carefully." Gaius warned.

* * *

**I know this is quite short, but I'm just testing the waters with this fic and seeing what the response is like, so please let me know!**

**On the character of Morgana: I suspected from the moment the show started that she'd probably go evil from a comment Katie made about Morgana's character arc. However, I don't feel like we've seen Morgana make any decisions about her allegiances. I feel like she's basically been played by Morgause and co, and I'm disappointed that according to spoilers, she's going to be full time bad guy in s3, purely because we've never seen her CHOOSE to act against Camelot. She's really only acted to usurp Uther, not all her friends. I feel like Morgana is such a feisty, ball breaking character (which is so fun to see and explore), and after the writers and Katie created her, they haven't really had a direction for the character (honestly, her sitting around in pretty dresses and crying about her dreams makes me want to choke on my own vomit), and they've turned her evil purely because they need to do something with her. I don't have a problem with her turning evil per say, but I just think the writers have poorly handled it.**

**End rant. **

**Reviews are love kids. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so surprised by the reaction to this fic! For such a small fandom, there is so much support! You guys are all lovely, and I'm glad that you get where I'm coming from with my views on Morgana **

Morgana was undoubtedly frustrated. It had been several weeks, and she'd nearly given away her secret more times than she could count, and the only other magical being in Camelot that she was aware of was avoiding her.

Merlin was reasonable to continue to suspect her of treason, Morgana repeated to herself for the umpteenth time. No matter how many times she reminded herself of the fact that technically, she really was a traitor, and she really had no right to expect him to trust her, she found herself missing his friendship. Merlin had always managed to make her feel totally equal, and had respected her not for her station, but because of her personhood.

Morgana checked over her shoulder to ensure she was totally alone. She rescued her crystal from its hiding place and fashioned it into a makeshift pouch to wear beneath her clothes. She instantly felt lighter. Her dreams had been noticeably more upbeat of late, and she could not help but feel that something she'd been hoping for was coming.

She walked out of her chambers and began to wander the halls of the castle in the search of some form of entertainment. It was then that somebody crashed into her. She quickly got to her feet.

"I'm sorry My Lady." The perpetrator said meekly, their head down. It didn't matter; she'd recognise the magic surrounding the person, and certainly the ears, instantly.

"You've been avoiding me." She declared.

"Not at all My Lady. I've been busy with my duties." The servant began to move away but Morgana was too quick. She snagged one of Merlin's ears and pulled him the short distance to her chambers. She shut the door firmly and locked it, before muttering a spell to block unwanted listeners overhearing the upcoming conversation.

"There is a hell of a lot to still be said." She growled. Merlin managed to keep his face neutral.

"Excuse me My Lady; I have responsibilities to the Crown Prince." Merlin said through gritted teeth.

"I would have thought you had a responsibility to our friendship." Morgana snapped.

"You lost any loyalty I might have had to our friendship the day you betrayed all of Camelot for the sake of your own revenge." Merlin finally hissed.

"The way you betray the laws of Camelot every day? I know what you are, Dragonlord. I know how the ancient texts speak of you. You are a creature of the Old Religion, Emrys. The most naturally gifted and powerful sorcerer the world has ever seen." Morgana stripped away all layers of pretence.

"You would be a fool to trust me, knowing all you know. I was an idiot. I fell victim to pretty words and the easy way out." Morgana narrated. She felt the crystal around her neck grow abnormally warm. She pulled it out from underneath her bodice.

"A crystal given to me by a seer priestess of the Old Religion. She said it would reveal all things when the time was right." Morgana explained. She extended her hand to Merlin. Merlin quietly whispered a spell to remove deception and took the crystal out of Morgana's hand.

"Show him what you showed me." Morgana purred to the stone, her eyes flashing gold. Merlin gazed at the crystal, utterly entranced. He looked up at her after a few moments silence.

"They really wanted you, didn't they?" He asked.

"They didn't, and probably still don't care a mite about me. They wanted to strike at the heart of Camelot. I was of value because I am the king's ward, and therefore a bargaining tool. They took advantage at my confusion from discovering I have magic, heightened it, and I became nothing but a pawn in the chess game from hell." Morgana explained pragmatically.

"I didn't want you to feel alone." Merlin offered hesitantly.

"I wanted to tell you everything, but Gaius forbad me. I thought the druids would be the best alternative. Clearly I like to see the best in people." Merlin ventured by way of explanation with a wry expression.

"Don't blame yourself, Merlin. We both know how stubborn I am. I would have either revealed myself to Uther or found them myself." Morgana said. Merlin hesitated. He had to ask.

"What made you come back?" He asked.

"I realised what I a fool I'd been." Morgana replied after a moment's reflection.

"But why not stay free with another druid community? You wanted to stay with them before. I know what its like to hide your gifts, and I don't understand why you'd want to go back to living in secret." Merlin pressed. Morgana rolled the crystal between her palms. She had to venture the whole truth. It was the only shot she had at regaining his trust.

"I looked into the crystal. I needed a way to sift through the confusion. I Saw the future. You've experienced all the worst parts of Uther's tyranny, and you remain steadfast. I Saw the world that you and Arthur will build. Magic will return to the land, and Camelot will be ruled by justice. I Saw what is to come that morning, and I have continued to See it in my dreams. I refuse to be like Uther, so blinded by my own hate that I fail to see the possibility of the unknown. I Saw a united Albion Merlin, and it amazed me. I want to have a part in it." Morgana told him.

"Wow." Merlin said.

"I thought I'd just gotten rid of the voice in the back of my head ready to nag me about my destiny." He joked. Morgana raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" Merlin asked. Morgana nodded.

"I was born with magic." Merlin started.

"I've been able to move objects since before I could talk. The laws of time are nothing, and it's always been that way." He added.

"You've been to Ealdor. I was too much of an anomaly there. Mother wanted me to move to a bigger city, somewhere were I could blend in. She knew Gaius, so Camelot was the natural choice." Merlin spent the next hour recounting the many adventures and close calls he'd had in his time at Camelot.

"We're all such idiots." Morgana wondered.

"We are all quite literally unintelligent." She blustered.

"It's hard to see what you aren't looking for." Merlin offered.

"No kidding." Morgana replied.

"We should train together." Morgana decided. Merlin pulled a face of uncertainty.

"I'm serious. We combine what we know and we work together to improve. It's how I was trained on the Isle of the Blessed." Morgana explained.

"I can't believe you destroyed Nimueh without meaning to." Morgana added.

"It sounds like an amazing idea in principle, My Lady, but I'm the manservant of the Crown Prince, and at his constant beck and call, and magic is also forbidden. If we can find a way to get around those parameters; then yes absolutely. Until then, Arthur's lunch was due to be served to him about two minutes ago. I'm sorry My Lady, I have to go." Merlin said frantically. He broke the enchantments on the door wordlessly and sped out.

Morgana stretched out on her bed and sighed contently. It appeared that she was finally gaining an understanding of her visions, and the thing she's been hoping for was finally present.

"My Lord, I assure you, I am quite well. My bruises are all but healed. Gaius has taken good care of me." Morgana assured Uther for what felt like the eightieth time. She took a long sip from her wine glass.

Morgana accepted the king's fussing with as much grace as she could muster. He was a man with good principles corrupted by fear, Morgana had decided. That was what she reminded herself of when she saw the latest pyre being built; rather than turning Uther into a rat as she truly itched to.

"You never did tell us; how exactly did you escape from you captors?" Arthur asked, gesturing for Merlin to refill his goblet.

"They were moving camp. I'd long since given up fighting them, and I'd simply accepted that there was no way I could escape when they had magic on their side. In the midst of the chaos, they got complacent. I stole a horse and rode hard and fast in the opposite direction." Morgana retold her escape story to them, with a few minor amendments.

"Then why did we find you horseless and unconscious? Forget how to use a sword?" Arthur taunted.

"Not at all. I didn't have a sword, because I'd been kidnapped, remember? I was so desperate to return to Camelot that I rode through the night. I had no money to stay at an inn, and the one time I tried to claim to an innkeeper that I was the king's ward, he sent me packing because he'd already met me three times that week. I was half a day's ride from Camelot when I was attacked by highway robbers." Morgana told them.

"And then I found you and all became right in the world." Arthur teased.

"If it helps you sleep at night, then absolutely." Morgana teased back.

"We'll have to increase your self defense training. I do not trust the druids not to attempt to take you again, and I want you to be confident in your ability to protect yourself." Uther informed Morgana.

"Thank you My Lord." Morgana answered. She gave Merlin a meaningful look. He moved forward to fill her glass.

"I always relish the opportunity to humiliate Arthur." Morgana added mischievously.

"You see? He's practically giving us permission to train." Morgana whispered in Merlin's mind. He hid a grin.

"Morgana, I think that bump on the head might have addled your brain more than we first thought. You're not going to humiliate me." Arthur said. Morgana flicked her eyebrows devilishly.

"I suppose we just won't talk about the time I made you cry when we were eleven." She responded innocently.

"I did not cry! I told you, I got something I my eye!"

Merlin knocked on Morgana's door, her nightly sleeping draught in his hand.

"Come in Merlin." Morgana invited. She accepted the sleeping draught from him and stowed it away with the countless bottles of the same elixir. Merlin opened his mouth to speak.

"We both know I don't suffer mere nightmares, Merlin. I'm blessed with Sight and I refuse to suppress my gift." Morgana explain. She tipped her chin slightly, ready for an argument.

"They don't work anyway. I'm learning to control what I See, and I'm keeping record of what I'm Shown." Morgana added, gesturing to the bundle of parchment hidden under her pillow.

"I didn't come here to lecture you on you health." Merlin said. He could bear it no longer.

"How did you actually escape?" He asked.

"I Saw that the druids would move campsites. I took up the rear guard, and cast a spell to make me go unnoticed. They would be able to say I was there, but nobody would be able to give an exact location for me." Morgana began. She gestured for Merlin to sit.

"I moved with them for a time, but then slowly began to drift away from them. When I felt like I was far enough away from them, I used magic to transport myself from one spot to another. Not far from where you found me, I encountered a group of bandits. I knew I couldn't return to Camelot completely unscathed, so I paid them to beat me." Merlin let out an angry hiss and found himself standing.

"Sit down Merlin, for pity's sake. I'm fine. After they'd roughed me up, I waited for the time my dreams had indicated and cast a spell to rend myself unconscious. I'd wake only when I was in an environment my waking mind considered safe. It's a wonder I woke at all in Camelot." Morgana concluded. Merlin crossed the room. He took Morgana's face in his hand and began to inspect the fading green-yellow bruises marring her skin. He clucked his tongue as his gentle fingers stroked her cheekbone, before trailing past her lips and down her elegant neck.

"They should not have done that to you." Merlin said quietly.

"Merlin, I asked them to do it, and paid them well for their services." Morgana countered.

"No man should ever lay a hand on a woman like that. I don't care about the circumstances." Merlin replied, his words tinted with an unknown emotion. They both noticed their close proximity at the same time, and broke apart hastily.

"I think I've found somewhere for us to train." Merlin told her, eager to change the subject.

"Where?" Morgana asked. She certainly hadn't expected to find a location so quickly.

"The dragon's lair has yet to be sealed off. It's far from anyone in the city, and quiet enough that we won't be heard practicing spells." Merlin informed her.

"Well, let's go!" Morgana exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing Merlin's arm, pulling him toward the door.

"I haven't been able to explore, but it's likely that sentries are posted near the entrance, and I'd rather not find that out for certain when I'm attempting to smuggle the king's ward down there, in her night clothes no less." Merlin rationalised.

"Very well. But we will start training soon." Morgana informed him.

"You're so sure?" Merlin questioned. Morgana tapped her temple with a grin.

"As sure as the sun rises in the east, and that Arthur is a prat." Morgana replied gravely.

"I'll leave you to your rest then, Milady, if that is the case." Merlin told her, moving toward the door.

"Merlin," Morgana called out. He stopped and turned.

"Call me Morgana." She told him. He nodded.

"Good night Morgana." He told her.

Morgana knew what had to happen.

"Arthur, I want to see the dragon's lair." Morgana informed him seriously after her first training session (which she could comfortably say she was fantastic at). Arthur burst out laughing.

"Of course you do darling." He replied condescendingly. Morgana shoved him viciously.

"I'm serious. I was busy being kidnapped when he escaped." Morgana cajoled.

"I've got to inspect new horses for the knights. Get Merlin to take you down there. You won't like it. It's dark, smelly, and lives up to its reputation for being a hole in the ground." Arthur replied distractedly.

"So I won't have to worry about some blockheaded guard drunk on the power of protecting a dark smelly hole in the ground where nobody goes?" Morgana pressed.

"What? No. I'm sorry Morgana, I have to go." Arthur replied, patting her shoulder and moving away. Morgana grinned, and ran for her quarters.

The logistics of smuggling the king's ward, the manservant of the crown prince, a highly illegal spell book and a probably treasonous crystal to an area of the castle that was technically off limits to anyone but the king were nightmarish, to say the least.

Morgana and Merlin lit torches by magic in the same breath, and continued their journey into the belly of the earth.

"I keep dreaming about a sword. It's in water. It's destined for a great king, but it's being protected by a woman. A woman wearing my dress." Morgana told Merlin. She stopped.

"Merlin, I think it's your Freya." Morgana said. A wistful smile crossed Merlin's face.

"Is she at peace?" He asked. Morgana nodded.

"Ok then." Merlin said, beginning to move down the stairs again. They rounded a corner.

"It's not much…" Merlin began. Morgana stepped forward and admired the space.

"Arthur was right about one thing. It is a dark, smelly hole in the ground." Morgana mused. She shot Merlin a wide grin.

"It's perfect. Exactly what we need." She decided.

That was that. Any time the magical pair could spare a moment, they were in the dragon's old lair training; practicing magic quite literally under the king's nose.

Morgana sat in the light of several floating candles, fiddling with her crystal. Her bed was covered with parchment transcriptions of things she'd Seen in her dreams. There was a connection to be made, she was sure of it. Merlin showing the Great Dragon clemency, the citizens of Camelot kneeling before the castle, the sword being protected by the woman in the water. There were too many holes.

She routinely saw day to day occurrences; things like the crown prince of Anglia was a man who believed himself more attractive than he actually was, and that she would endure his particular attentions for the duration of his stay. Less frequently, she saw flashes of things in the future, and her curious nature itched to put the pieces together.

She clenched her fist tight aroung the stone, closed her eyes, and concentrated. Absolutely nothing. There was a knock at the door.

"Just a moment!" she called out, hastily moving the candles back to their candlesticks and gathering up her scribbles.

"My Lady, its Merlin." The person on the other side of the door called out. Morgana relaxed.

"Come in, quickly then." She said, opening the door to a crack. Merlin slid in, and cast the routine enchantments over Morgana's door.

"Nightly sleeping draught delivery." Merlin said quietly, placing the bottle in her top drawer. Morgana returned to moving sheets of parchment around on her bed, absorbed in trying to piece together the riddle before her.

"Merlin, please don't stand on ceremony. You know I won't invite you to sit." Morgana said, after briefly looking up from her study.

"It's been a year." Merlin said after a long pause. Morgana looked up after hearing his sombre tone.

"A year since you were kidnapped. A year since…" Merlin stopped mid sentence. Morgana stopped her fiddling and crossed the room to stand before him. She remained silent; it was plainly obvious that Merlin was restraining tears; and she would not suffer him the indignity of speaking before he was ready. She took his hand and pulled him before the blazing fire.

"I am so sorry." Merlin gasped. Before he realised what he was doing, he'd thrown his arms around her and hugged her fiercely. Morgana hesitantly returned the embrace.

"Merlin, listen to me," Morgana said. She pulled away.

"You did the right thing. You did. If the same situation were to occur again, I would expect you to do the same thing." Morgana told him firmly.

"Morgana, I poisoned you. How do you forgive that?" Merlin asked her.

"There is nothing to forgive." Morgana articulated clearly. She chose that moment to look away pointedly, allowing Merlin the opportunity to scrub at his cheeks with his sleeve.

"What is it that you're doing?" Merlin asked, eager to change the subject. Morgana shot him a hapless grin.

"Sometimes I see things that are obvious, like in three days there will be rain or that unless Gaius clears his bench he'll send his entire study up in flames." Merlin let out a brief chuckle, remembering how four days previous; Morgana had come thundering into their chambers, shouting for Gaius to be careful. The physician had then received a fifteen-minute safety lecture from the king's ward.

"But other times I see random images, like the sword in the water being protected by a woman." Morgana explained. Merlin looked at a few of the scraps of paper.

"What does a cup have to do with Gwen?" Merlin pondered.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I'd hate to think I could have prevented a tragedy from occurring if I'd only been more vigilant."Morgana confessed.

"And because you cannot know when these visions will come to pass, you cannot say when you will need to figure it out by." Merlin guessed.

"Exactly" Morgana answered. She picked up a slip of paper with the words 'crystal cave' scratched on it in her loopy, less than elegant hand.

"I do not know if this will happen in five days, five months, or five years, but I know that someone I love will be trapped in a crystal cave. So for goodness sake, please be careful Merlin."Morgana ordered.

"I'm always careful."He told her. When she raised her eyebrow, he gaped a little.

"I'm always careful. It's my prat of a master who gets us into trouble."Merlin defended himself.

"Now Arthur's prattiness is something we can agree on."

Morgana did her best not to fidget as Gwen took her measurements. The envoy from Anglia was due in Camelot in a matter of days, and Uther had decided that she would need several new dresses for the occasion.

"I know he believes himself so clever, but Uther is a fool if he thinks I don't know what he's doing, parading me around like his prize peacock."Morgana complained. She put a sample of a dusty plum velvet into the pile of yes fabrics.

"And what exactly is that?"Gwen asked good naturedly. She couldn't understand how she'd almost grown to miss Morgana's rants over the past months.

"It's obvious. Strictly speaking, Camelot and Anglia have an alliance. However, a marriage between the two royal households would strengthen the alliance infinitely. King Theomer has no daughters, so Arthur is safe, but a union between the king's ward and the crown prince of Anglia would be perfect. Showing me off as the prize filly Uther believes I am will suggest the union, but Uther is far too astute a politician to outright place me on the bargaining table, as it were." Morgana articulated the plan clearly. It wasn't difficult; she'd dreamed it all the night before.

"Are you sure Uther just doesn't want the excuse to spoil you?"Gwen asked. Morgana made a noise of derision.

"Just think about it. Would it be so terrible to serve Camelot and her safety by making an advantageous match?"Gwen asked.

"And be auctioned off like a prize mare from one man to another? I am not a trophy to be swapped from one castle to another. Only the very deepest of love will induce me into matrimony, and for that I'm quite certain I will die an old maid."Morgana declared. She noticed emotion cross Gwen's face.

"I'm sorry Gwen. Let me have it. Bring me back to reality."Morgana said.

"It's nothing. It's just... well, you're in a lucky position. Not all of us can afford to hold such romantic aspirations."Gwen said. She stopped Morgana interjecting.

"Please don't mention certain members of the royal household. I cannot, and will not marry above my station, no matter how deep my affections may be. If I'm made an offer, I would be foolish to turn my back on a lifetime of protection for feelings that can never eventuate into something more."Gwen said resolutely.

"I suppose we could always be two old maids together. I'll convince Arthur that batty Aunty Morgana will need an entire wing of the castle."Morgana joked.

"Only if we can have cats."Gwen added seriously.

"Oh, thousands upon thousands of them."Morgana agreed.

**So, I'm choosing to ignore the fact that Morgana probably can't write (and Merlin certainly wouldn't be able to read). I hope that resolves things enough for people :D **

**Please, keep up your kind responses, they make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie dokie, chapter 3... its a little bit short, but the next chapter is pretty heavy, and i don't want to flood with my attempts at angst!**

**Don't own :( but i'd take colin morgan happily :)**

* * *

"It's Merlin My Lady"

"Come in then." Morgana called out. She was already dressed in her night clothes. She shot Merlin a grin when he entered the room.

"I have something for you."Merlin said. He pulled a thin leather bound book from beneath his coat.

"You didn't have to do that Merlin."Morgana said. She knew servants' wages weren't fantastic, and she certainly didn't need anybody to shower her with gifts.

"Its an apology for snotting onto your shoulder like a milkmaid."He said, pressing the book into her hand.

"That; and I wanted to."He added, fighting off the flush that threatened his cheeks. Morgana flipped through the book.

"It will never run out of pages, you can tear pages out and move them around and the book will hold them, and the pages will not betray their secrets to unfriendly eyes."Merlin explained.

"I couldn't resist."He added jokingly. Morgana smiled radiantly.

"Thank you Merlin."She said sincerely, rising on her toes to press a kiss to his cheekbone. She pulled out her various scraps of paper and began to transfer the records of her dreams into the book.

"Do you mind if I stay a while?"Merlin asked, pulling out the spellbook from Morgana's hiding place. Merlin had leant the book to Morgana when they'd started training together, but every time Merlin planned to sneak it back to his room, Morgana's Sight had made it clear he'd be caught and charged with treason.

"Go ahead." Morgana said as she floated several pieces of parchment into the fire. Morgana continued to write in her book.

"Can I ask you a question Merlin? I'm afraid it's of a rather personal nature." Morgana asked hesitantly.

"Of course."Merlin replied, slipping a marker into the book.

"Why were you so interested as to whether or not Freya was at peace?"Morgana asked. Merlin pondered the question.

"I believed myself in love with Freya."Merlin stated.

"I'm quite certain now that I really wasn't. I was in love with the idea of being in love, and I loved that Freya was an outcast, like me."Merlin recalled fondly.

"Freya's life was hard. She'd been cursed, and she was more alone than ever. Had she not passed on, I would have run away from Camelot and away from my destiny with her."Merlin recounted to Morgana.

"Her life was short, and largely brutal. Maybe I was never actually in love with her, but it makes me glad to know that wherever she is now, she isn't suffering any longer."Merlin concluded his answer. Morgana chose her words carefully.

"And that is why you are destined for such great things. Not only is your magic beyond compare, but your compassion is greater than anything I've ever experienced." Morgana said. Merlin couldn't stop the blush that spread over his prominent cheekbones.

"Thank you."He answered, a grin playing on his lips. Morgana returned to her transcription, and couldn't stop the enormous yawn that escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up, aren't I?"Merlin said, quickly standing and moving towards the door.

"Merlin, don't be ridiculous. I'll be up most of the night whether you are here or not." Morgana said crossly. Merlin took in her exhausted features.

"I'm getting better at controlling when I See things. Its difficult because I was taught the principles, but I've never had anybody to guide me through the practice. I'll get there, I'm sure of it." Morgana attempted to convince Merlin.

"I know you want to learn how to control your visions. But you're exhausted."

"I don't want another sleeping draught." Morgana interjected angrily.

"I know you don't. None of them have worked because Gaius was attempting to use a conventional treatment for a magical condition." Merlin said.

"Not that I think being a Seer is a disease." He added hastily. He showed Morgana a page in the spellbook.

"Its for dreamless sleep. I can control its duration. I could give you a two hour nap or have you snoring for two days." He told her. She looked at the page hesitantly.

"I'm not saying you should use it every night. I'm just saying that you're wearing yourself out. Give your body time to recuperate, and your magic will follow. Sometimes you need to take some time away from the spell you're trying to master before it clicks into place." Merlin said earnestly.

"I'm just asking you to try it once." He said to her. Morgana nodded.

"Alright." She said. she put her things away quickly.

"Should I get into bed?" She asked.

"I would do what you have to do in order to be comfortable. The spell is instantaneous, and I'll cast it so you can sleep through the night. That would be a long time to have a crick in the neck." Merlin said.

"You'll be fine to sneak the book back tonight." Morgana told him. She adjusted her quilts and fanned her hair out across her pillow.

"I think I'm ready." She said. Merlin came over to her.

"I have to touch you for the spell to work, so I'll have to sit on the bed." He said awkwardly.

"Of course." Morgana replied, desperately hoping she was feigning cool acceptance. Merlin knelt on the bed.

"Good night Morgana." He said. She smiled at him.

"Good night Merlin." She replied. He placed a hand on her forehead, and muttered the spell. His eyes flashed gold, and Morgana fell into a deep slumber. Merlin took in her peaceful expression, and pressed his lips together tightly to stop a chuckle escaping his lips when Morgana began to snore lightly. He placed a kiss on her forehead. He hadn't thought about it, and if he was entirely truthful with himself, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. He magicked a log onto her fire, and quietly let himself out, magic masking his footsteps back to his quarters.

* * *

Morgana hadn't slept so well in years. Gwen had drawn her morning bath, cleaned her fireplace and begun hanging new dresses in her cupboard before Morgana had even stirred. Morgana finally opened her eyes and stretched luxuriously.

"Good morning my lady. I'd begun to think we'd need a handsome prince to break the sleeping spell on you." Gwen said. Morgana shot her a sleepy grin. Gwen was teetering dangerously near the truth, and yet completely ignorant to the fact.

"Well, if any handsome princes enter Camelot, please let me know. All we have is Arthur." Morgana joked.

"Well, Prince Lewis will be here in three days." Gwen reminded her.

"He looks like a toad." Morgana informed her.

"How are you so certain? He's never been to Camelot." Morgana froze. She'd just unwittingly revealed something she'd Seen.

"Oh, well, we ladies of the court talk. Lady Vivian complained about him to just about anybody who would listen." Morgana covered.

"Sounds like the only thing of value she's ever said." Gwen decided. Morgana climbed out of bed and stripped off her nightgown before stepping into the bathtub, nodding quickly.

* * *

It was obvious why a full court had been assembled. Uther was planning on sentencing a practicer of magic to death. Morgana's heart ached for her kinsmen. She prayed anyone truly in possession of magic would be more careful.

"I don't know why he insists on making such a spectacle of this. Some villagers from the Lower Town were approached by a Druid child, asking them to act as informants. They refused and reported it to the Crown. They face the flames for consorting with a sorcerer." Arthur told her.

"But that's ridiculous!" Morgana gasped. Uther the madman was back.

"I agree. They refused the offer, and believed themselves to be aiding the Crown." Arthur said tensely. The traitors were brought into the hall. Morgana froze. The crystal hidden beneath her clothes went icy cold against her skin.

"They're children. They're children and they're going to burn." She whispered to Arthur, horrified.

"They're Mordred's age." Merlin whispered in her mind. A vision flashed across Morgana's senses.

"They want me back, Merlin. It was Mordred. He was asking them when I'd next visit the Lower Town." Morgana's voice in Merlin's head was shrill.

"My Lord, we thought he was just a boy. He kept asking when the pretty Lady Morgana would come visit. He made rocks fly and hit us when we said we didn't know." The oldest, a girl of barely twelve said.

"When this land is rid of Uthur's poison, it will be a happy day." Morgana growled savagely in her head.

"My Lord, we know magic is wrong. We found our parents, and they brought us straight here." The oldest continued.

"Clear the room." Uther called. Morgana held her tongue until the doors were closed.

"You cannot execute them. They're children." She snapped.

"They admitted to conspiring with a sorcerer." Uther responded harshly.

"A sorcerer conspired with them! How were they to know? They left the second they realised, and they reported the appearance to the court. Did you notice that they refused to betray you? They said they would not defy their King." Morgana reminded him.

"Magic continues to strike at the heart of this kingdom." Uther sighed. Morgana considered the situation. Clearly fighting Uther's iron will with her own wasn't working. She tried a new tactic.

"My Lord, do you remember when Arthur and I were thirteen?" Morgana asked. She took a seat next to Uther.

"I used to come crying to you because Arthur kept calling me ugly and pulling my hair." Morgana retold the story.

"I was just coming into my womanhood, and my nightmares were steadily becoming worse. I was incredibly sensitive as it was, and his barbs didn't help. Do you remember what you said to me?" Morgana asked. Uther nodded with a deep sigh.

"I told you to stop reacting, because you were giving Arthur exactly what he wanted." Uther said.

"If you'll permit me, My Lord, after my time away I think I am able to guess at the motives of those who practice magic." Morgana offered demurely. Uther nodded and waved a hand for her to continue.

"It's the same reason that I tease Arthur about his pride, or him calling me ugly all those years ago. My Lord, everyone knows how you hate magic, and they know with what harshness you will react if magic threatens this kingdom. Your fervour for the punishment of magic blinds you, and it makes this kingdom vulnerable." Morgana said. When Uther made no response, Morgana dared to continue.

"Your people reacted out of love for you. Do not punish them by taking their children. Magic took me for a time. Don't give anyone else that heartache." Morgana implored. She stood and bowed respectfully.

"The druids had several children in the camp you were held captive at, didn't they?" Uther asked. Morgana turned to him.

"Yes Milord." She answered. She exited the hall and ran as fast as she dared towards her chambers. She broke through the door and began to rifle through the pages of her dream book. She heard the door swing open and she slammed the book shut as she attempted to hide it behind her back.

"Its me." Merlin said. Morgana barely felt the relief wash over her.

"Merlin, they're coming for me. I had a vision when the children entered the hall. The magical child was Mordred. They want me back to do their bidding. They want me to turn Gwen and Lancelot against Arthur, and Merlin, they want me to kill you. Everything I Saw, all the images that didn't make sense have become clear. That is what I will do if I go back. I don't want to go back there. All I want is for people to be free to use their gifts." Morgana was hysterical, her voice piercing and encumbered by tears. In her heightened state, she accidentally set a cushion alight. Merlin stretched his hand out and extinguished the flames.

"Morgana! Morgana! Calm down." Merlin placated her. He pulled her to sit down on her bed and handed her a glass of water. He took her hand.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He said calmly. She looked up at him doubtingly.

"Listen to me Morgana. I will not be letting anyone take you anywhere. I will keep you safe. Nothing will happen to you, I promise you." Merlin soothed her.

"Merlin, they've raised knights from the dead. They don't' care what they have to do to control me.' Morgana said.

"Well, I'm Emrys. That's got to count for something. I will do everything in my power to ensure you stay safe. If that means I have to call Kilgharrah here to act as your own personal guard dragon, I will." Merlin decided resolutely. Morgana couldn't think of anything she could possibly say, so she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Merlin, for believing in me." Morgana whispered to him.

"You're far too important to lose." Merlin whispered back. They stayed like that until they were called to court, Merlin's hand running up and down Morgana's back soothingly.

* * *

Nobody was more surprised than Morgana when Uther announced that he would be sending the children home. Their parents had considerably heavier pockets, and there was a promise of more if they could offer the Crown any further information about the child who'd been asking about Morgana.

"Of course, the execution of children never sits well with Camelot's citizens. Uther probably wanted to keep the people onside for the Anglican envoy." Morgana commented to Merlin when they were training together later that afternoon.

"Morgana, I'm hearing an awful lot of talking, and not a whole lot of you casting a misdirection spell." Merlin teased.

* * *

**Up next, is Prince Lewis of Anglia as much of a toad as we think?**

**Also, I'm a compulsive tweeter. Follow me at www. Twitter. Com /brookemopolitan. Just let me know (via a review or something) your ID so I can follow you back, because my account is set to private!**


	4. Chapter 4

**here we go. I don't own!

* * *

**

It was finally time. Morgana took her place next to Arthur and schooled her features into a polite smile.

"The sooner they get here, the sooner they'll leave." Morgana reminded herself. She glared at the envoy in the distance.

"I've heard Prince Lewis is a legendary swordsman." Arthur mentioned.

"That makes everything so much better. Could you imagine if I challenged him to a duel? Uther would have my head." Morgana mused in response.

"Could you imagine if you beat him?"Arthur added. Morgana turned to him. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Not that you really could, of course. But the reaction would be amusing."Arthur hastened to add.

"Oh, Artie! You think I'm a good swordswoman! That's so sweet!" Morgana teased him.

"I hope this is the two of you getting the last of your tetchiness out before our guests arrive."Uther said warningly, taking his place ahead of both of them.

"Of course Milord." Morgana said with as much respect as she could muster. She elbowed Arthur, who was shaking slightly, trying to suppress his laughter over Morgana duelling with Prince Lewis.

"You must be thrilled you get to share your destiny with that blithering idiot." Morgana muttered to Merlin.

"Some days I question whether or not I have the right Arthur." Merlin replied mentally. The herald of the envoy came forward.

"King Uther, I present to you, The King of Anglia, his royal Highness King Theomer, and his son, Crown Prince Lewis."He announced. Morgana's dreams had hidden nothing. There was nothing particularly distinguishing about the king, but Prince Lewis was every bit as toadlike as her visions had suggested.

"It is truly an honour to meet you My Lady."He addressed Morgana. She did her best to keep her eyes off his crooked yellow teeth that were in desperate need of a good clean. She frowned slightly when he didn't release her hand.

"I'm going to need that back."She whispered pointedly, nodding towards her hand. He released it as the royal party began to walk towards the throne room for a meal.

"I think somebody has a crush."Arthur teased her under his breath.

"Keep talking and you'll wake up minus your eyebrows. Don't think I won't." Morgana said through her teeth.

"I'm very sorry Morgana." Arthur said.

"Thank you. Now be a good brother and escort me." She instructed primly, holding her arm out.

* * *

"Lady Vivian was right. The man is a toad. He just has no colour about him." Morgana complained from her bathtub.

"I'm not saying a word." Gwen replied from the next room.

"Honestly. The man admits that he takes pleasure in spending his time preparing delicate compliments for the pleasure of the ladies in his aquaintance. It's a wonder he isn't a character in a book!" Morgana vented. Gwen re-entered with a towel.

"Come on. Out you get before you shrivel up like a prune." Gwen ordered. Morgana complied, and within minutes, she was dry and dressed in a nightgown. Morgana sat at her vanity and began to brush her hair.

"I think that's everything for tonight Gwen. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Morgana said.

"Good night Morgana." Gwen said, before leaving. Morgana continued to brush her hair, and jumped when she heard a rather impatient knock at her door. Assuming it was Merlin, she called out for the knocker to enter.

"Prince Lewis, what are you doing here?" Morgana asked. She cursed under her breath when she realised that Gwen had given her one of her less modest nightgowns. She noticed the door swing ajar.

"My lady, I simply couldn't help it. I had to see you again." Prince Lewis simpered.

"Well, you've seen me, so now I think it's best you leave." Morgana said firmly.

"Oh, but my love, you have inspired me to write a line of poetry. You'll hear it and be mine." He declared. Morgana crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"And I would be more inclined to hear it at a more appropriate time. I really must insist you leave." Morgana stressed. Why had her Sight not prepared her for this particular aspect of the prince's personality?

"I can see what you're doing, Milady. It is a clever ploy. You wish to increase my affection by spurning me. there is no need for false modesty my little love sparrow. We will be one, no matter what." He said slimily.

"Prince Lewis, if you do not leave my chambers immediately, I will be forced to call on the palace guard." Morgana tried again. This had gone beyond strange and was swiftly moving into the realm of stalker-esque. Morgana really just wanted him to leave.

"You won't be calling anybody, and I'm not going anywhere. You will sit here, and listen to my poetry. After you hear it, there will be no doubt that you're mine. Our connection is almost magical." He snarled, pushing her into her chaise lounge, which of course, was nowhere near the bell for the guard in her room. Morgana itched to use some of the more aggressive magic in her repertoire, but she knew to try and use it against one of Uther's guests would grant her only a one-way ticket to the pyres. There was a knock at her door.

"Is everything alright in here?" Merlin asked.

"Oh yes. Prince Lewis was just bidding me goodnight." Morgana said tensely.

"Help me! He came in here uninvited and now he won't leave!" Morgana yelped. Merlin nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Well, My Lady, I have your evening sleeping draught. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave Sire, so that I can give Lady Morgana the care she requires." Merlin insisted.

"Very well my love, I bid you adieu. I shall dream of you all night, and when you hear the poetry inspired by you, you will be mine." Lewis said. Morgana shuddered at the dark undertones to Lewis's words. He blew several kisses to her until he was out the door.

"He's not really your type." Merlin commented.

"Do I have a sign on my forehead that suggests I have an interest in completely insane and inappropriate men?" Morgana groaned. She recounted the story to Merlin.

"Would you like me to do something to your door so he can't come back in here?" Merlin asked.

"Could you?" She asked. She sat on the floor in front of the fire and picked her hairbrush up again.

"I need you to tell me the truth about something." Morgana prefaced her question. Merlin sat on one of the couches near the hearth.

"Is it too much for me to expect somebody to love me for exactly who I am?" She asked.

"Well, I hope not, because you deserve no less." Merlin told her.

"I cannot marry somebody purely because it is expected of my rank. I'm tired of being a pretty face to decorate somebody's court. I want simply to be Morgana, and I want that to be enough." Morgana said wistfully.

"You've always been enough for me." Merlin said. Morgana looked up at him.

"I don't need to dream to see your fate. You'll help Arthur reunite Albion, and you'll be Camelot's most eligible and sought after bachelor. Women will simply fall over their feet for you, and you'll forget all about me. All I'll have are my thirty cats and the knowledge that I was your friend when you were just Arthur's bootlicker." Morgana teased.

"I actually wish just one girl would notice me. Hoardes of admirers seem overrated." Merlin said.

"Well, if she doesn't see you, she's a fool." Morgana decided. Merlin smiled crookedly at her.

"I assume you don't want your sleeping draught?" Merlin asked. Morgana wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Thank you for bringing it though." She said.

"It's the best part of my day." Merlin replied. Morgana blushed and looked away, determined not to read anything into his statement.

"Do you want the enchantment?" He asked.

"If Prince Lewis has any more tricks up his sleeve, I'd like to See them coming if I'm able to." Morgana answered.

"Very well then. I think I'd best take my leave." Merlin said. he bade her goodnight and exited the room. Morgana shivered, her room suddenly less cosy than it had been a moment ago.

* * *

The ball celebrating the Anglican visit to Camelot was going horrendously, to say the very least. Morgana was doing her best to avoid Lewis, but he continually asked her to dance, and from the way Uther was eyeballing her, she simply couldn't refuse. Her feet would never be the same again. After the third time removing the Prince's hand from her rear end, Morgana knew she had to take action.

She feigned a headache to Uther, and after a few well-placed pouts, was given permission to leave early. She slipped out of the ballroom after insisting that Gwen stay and enjoy the festivities. She began to move for her chambers, stopping and sitting at the base of stairs for a moment to remove her shoes, which were already giving her blisters.

"I told you that you would be mine, and you will be, even if I have to force you." Prince Lewis said from the shadows. Morgana didn't have time to react. Lewis had her up against a wall, kissing and nipping at her skin. Morgana began to scream in earnest.

"Merlin! Please, help me! I'm on the main stairs! Quickly!" Morgana begged in her mind. Her screams became louder still when she felt the bodice of her dress tear. She gasped with relief when Arthur pulled Lewis off her, and she turned tail and ran to her chambers in a flurry of silks.

"Morgana!" Merlin called out after her. She didn't answer.

* * *

"I'm sorry My Lord, but she doesn't wish to see anyone. She asks that she be excused from her duties to our guests tomorrow, and that a sleeping draught be delivered to her." Gwen told the king apologetically.

"Gaius should examine her for injury." Uther insisted.

"I helped prepare her for bed My Lord. She might have some bumps and bruises in the morning, but I believe the biggest wound has been to her pride. She's rather humiliated, Sire." Gwen explained.

"Very well Guinevere. I'm sure that Morgana will appreciate discretion in your services tomorrow morning." Uther suggested. Gwen nodded.

"Merlin will bring her the sleeping draught the moment it is prepared. Sire, I think it best that you tend to Arthur and ensure he has not killed the Prince." Gaius suggested.

* * *

Merlin began his walk up to Morgana's chambers. Gaius had prepared several tonics for the lady, and Merlin had memorised several spells that he thought might be useful.

"Morgana, I'm outside your door." Merlin said tentatively in his mind. A second later, the door was open a crack. Morgana took a look at Merlin, and then pulled him into the room. She cast several protective enchantments over the door before placing her sword back in its sheath.

Merlin observed Morgana. Her movements were skittish, and she was clad in a full-length dressing gown with a dangerously high neck (Merlin privately wondered how she wasn't choking). It was clear she was trying to make herself appear as unattractive as possible, her long tresses scraped back into a tight, rope like braid.

"What's burning?" Merlin asked. Morgana looked at him.

"My dress." She answered.

"Morgana, I am so sorry." Merlin said. Morgana locked eyes with him, and the depth of compassion in Merlin's gaze made her look away.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin. It wasn't your fault." Morgana said, voice strangled. She began to wring her hands. Merlin walked over to her and placed his hands over her, long fingers stilling her movement.

"It isn't my fault, Morgana, but more importantly, it isn't yours either. Your affections, your kisses and touches are your gifts to bestow on those whom you deem worthy. You have been robbed, but it would be wrong to blame yourself for the theft." Merlin told her urgently. Morgana pulled away from him and sat down in front of the fire, eyes trained on the burning lilac fabric.

"I don't think my gifts will ever be bestowed anywhere. How can I ever want that, when my experiences of such intimacy are marred by such brutality?" Morgana questioned, distressed.

"I suppose all you can do I make new memories. Create favourable impressions of freely bestowing gifts." Merlin suggested meekly. Morgana looked at him, wide eyed.

"The only person I can ever imagine trusting enough to even try is you. I can't expect to abuse our friendship for the sake of my hurt feelings." Morgana said.

"Can I be entirely bold?" He asked, sitting down a respectable distance away from her. Morgana nodded.

"It would be my honour." He told her.

"Morgana, I love our friendship. The evenings I spend in here are the highlights of my day." Merlin shot her a grin.

"I'm tired of pretending. You enchant me. Your courage, your unrestrained sense of justice, and even your stubborn pigheadeness." Morgana nudged his knee with her toe lightly.

"I will not allow that swine to turn you into the shadow of the Morgana I adore. So it would be my honour to do this for you My Lady." Merlin concluded ardently.

"You adore me?" Morgana asked meekly. Merlin broke into a wide grin.

"Only since the day I arrived in Camelot." He admitted. Morgana reached out and touched his hand.

"Does this mean I can stop convincing myself that my feelings are entirely one sided?" Morgana enquired.

"Please do." Merlin answered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Show me what he did to you." Merlin whispered. Morgana bit her lip and nodded.

"He touched my hair." She admitted in a whisper. Merlin gently untied the ribbon constricting her tight braid. Slowly and gently, he unbound her waves, and began to massage her scalp, elegant fingers running down the length of her hair. Morgana's head dropped back into the palm of his hand. Having her hair played with was her weakness; her father's childhood nickname for her had been kitten because of it.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Merlin whispered. Morgana nodded and slowly stripped off her dressing gown. The first thing Merlin noticed was the rising purple marks, about the size of a man's fingers on Morgana's arms. He gently ran his hand across the bruises.

"This is the only way a man should ever touch you." He said quietly. Morgana squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth.

"I'll stop." Merlin said quickly, withdrawing his hands and sliding away from her.

"No." Morgana said. She fixed her gaze on him.

"His mouth was here." She volunteered, fingers brushing along the column of her throat and across her décolletage. Merlin moved close to her, and observed the red-purple blotches against milky flesh.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"You make me feel whole." She answered. Merlin drew her into his embrace, and took his time moving his head to her neck. He slowly nuzzled at her flesh, his attentions cancelling out, at least in Morgana's mind, any claims Lewis had made on her body. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure and guided Merlin's hand to her thigh. He pulled away.

"He was touching me here when he was doing that." She told him timidly. She gave him a small nod, and he continued his ministrations, fingers tracing a pattern on her leg, and gently kissing at her neck and collarbone. When he felt he'd nullified Lewis's affects, he drew back and cupped her face with his hands.

"Please kiss me." Morgana begged.

"I don't want to take anything from you." Merlin replied.

"It is my gift to you Merlin." Morgana implored.

"It would be my pleasure." He told her. With one hand still on her cheek, Merlin pressed a soft kiss on her full lips. Morgana responded, twining her fingers into his hair and pulling him close for more. She let out a sigh of delight when he ran his tongue over her lower lip and drew it gently into his mouth. Eventually, they broke apart. Morgana gratefully coiled herself into Merlin's arms.

"I can hear your heartbeat." She whispered. He kissed her hair.

"Good to hear it hasn't given out on me." He answered. Morgana yawned.

"You need rest My Lady." He informed her.

"Morgana," she reminded him sleepily.

"My darling." He tested.

"I like that." She mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

"You need to go to bed." He attempted to speak firmly.

"I'm quite comfortable where I am." She said, her arms coming around him a little tighter.

"Come on darling. The bed." He said, picking her up and carrying her across the room.

"Stay with me?" she asked him, green eyes wide with vulnerability. He pondered her request.

"Alright." He answered finally. Morgana rolled over and made room for him on the bed.

"I'll sleep on your chaise." He told her. She frowned.

"But I want you here." She pouted stubbornly.

"I shouldn't be in your chambers at all." He countered.

"But you are. Throw some caution into the wind." She suggested. She saw his expression.

"fine." She gave in.

"At least stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Now that I can do." He said. He removed his boots and neckerchief.

"I don't want the spell." She said.

"I assumer Uther and Theomer are in a war council of sorts. I will not miss them announcing Lewis's fate." She decided.

"As you wish." He said, crawling into the bed next to her.

"Will you play with my hair?" She asked him.

"Of course." He responded, kissing her forehead and tangling his fingers in her hair

**ok, so this is a little bit darker than what i normally write... reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here we go... the hate for Lewis was almost universal... Glad i could unite everyone!**

**What do I own.. ummm...yeah...i told a sleazy guy at work i have a boyfriend named colin to get him off my case...does that count?

* * *

**

Morgana sat bolt upright. She couldn't even scream. Instead she dashed for the chamber pot and began to be violently ill into it. Merlin quickly moved behind her, pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing her back soothingly until she'd emptied the contents of her stomach. He magicked over a glass of water, and with a wave of his hand, vanished the liquid in the chamber pot. Morgana guzzled the water greedily and looked at Merlin fearfully.

"Lewis isn't Lewis." She told him.

"Lewis has been possessed by Alvarr. He assaulted the poor prince as they travelled here, and has taken on his likeness. In the process, he's managed to block my Sight. I Saw Lewis only as he should have been, not this new incarnation. That's why I didn't See any of this coming." Morgana recounted in painstaking detail. She looked up at the crystal glowing eerily on her nightstand. She was certain it was because the crystal was close that she'd had these visions.

"Uther and Theomer will decide that single combat between the crown princes, to the death will settle the offence." Morgana announced. She linked her fingers with Merlin's.

"Merlin, Arthur needs the sword in the water. Alvarr won't fight fair, and without that sword, Arthur will die." Morgana said urgently. Merlin let out a breath through his teeth.

"I guess I'm letting Arthur in on my little secret then."Merlin said. Morgana squeezed his hand.

"He'll get over it eventually."She offered hopefully.

"Good to know."He replied wryly.

"When do they come to their decision?"Merlin asked. Morgana considered the question.

"Not til the afternoon. They'll fight by fire light."Morgana said. Merlin stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Ok. Tomorrow send Gwen to Arthur. You want to go riding, but in light of what happened, you don't want to go alone. She can't take no for an answer. Arthur will bring me, and you'll need to make sure that you take us toward the lake. I tell Arthur everything, and I attempt to summon Freya to get the sword." Merlin planned.

"I bring Gwen as well, and we both tell them everything." Morgana amended.

"Are you sure?"Merlin asked.

"We're in this together."Morgana answered.

"Alright then."Merlin agreed.

"Is there any point you trying to sleep?"Merlin asked. Morgana yawned and looked out her window.

"It's nearly dawn, so probably not. It won't stop me lying down and trying though."Morgana said. She pulled Merlin to her bed.

"There is no reason for you not to sleep because I can't."Morgana said.

"I'll have to be at Arthur's quarters soon anyway. I doubt I'll sleep at all."Merlin replied, stretching out across her bed. Morgana began to write her dream down.

"Have you Seen Arthur receive the sword?"Merlin asked. Morgana put her book down.

"I've Seen Arthur approach the lake, and I've Seen him use the sword, but no, I've never actually Seen the moment he receives it."Morgana admitted.

"Alright."Merlin answered.

"I've Seen beyond today. He can survive this Merlin. You know Arthur. He'll be upset with both of us at first, but his fear of magic isn't as fervent as Uther's. He'll get over it, I promise you."Morgana assured him.

"I wish I had your faith. Arthur is about to find out I've been lying to him for three years now. He's going to hate me."Merlin said resolutely. Morgana lay down next to him.

"It will be a great day when we're free to practice our magic however we choose."Morgana mused.

"Not having to sneak around and lie? It'll be strange. I might actually seem like I know what I'm doing from time to time." Merlin added.

"Arthur and Gwen really will be an amazing king and queen."Morgana commented.

"They get married?"Merlin asked. Morgana nodded.

"Soon after Arthur becomes king. It endears the people to him, because he marries for love, not politics."Morgana explained.

"Good for them."Merlin decided. Morgana pressed a kiss on Merlin's mouth.

"Thank you."She said, snuggling against him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything. For caring at all. For not exposing my treachery. For being Merlin."She answered. He kissed her.

"Glad I could be of service."He replied. Time passed slowly, the pair exchanging lazy kisses, before Merlin finally snuck out to tend to Arthur's needs.

* * *

It actually hadn't taken much to convince Arthur to take Morgana out riding. Morgana carefully led them to the mouth of the lake where Merlin had thrown the sword in. They dismounted, and Gwen began to fuss around, unpacking the picnic lunch she'd brought (mostly to extend their time spent outside of the city, for Morgana's sake).

Merlin nodded to Morgana. It was time. They waded knee deep into the lake. Morgana reached out to squeeze Merlin's hand.

"We're in this together" She reminded him.

"Let's tempt our fates." He agreed. They stretched their free hands over the water and began to chant. The water began to churn and ripple violently.

"What the hell is going on?"Arthur demanded. He pushed Gwen behind him and unsheathed his sword. Neither sorcerer stopped. A figure appeared from the water.

"Now is the time to answer the question. What the hell did the two of you do?"Arthur snapped.

"We're trying to save your life."Morgana responded. She inclined her head to the figure.

"My Lady."She acknowledged respectfully.

"Seer."She countered with a hint of malice.

"Why do you disturb my waters?"The Lady of the Lake demanded. She looked at Merlin.

"I remember you."She considered.

"My name is Merlin, Milady." He answered. The Lady nodded.

"I knew you when I was cursed."She decided.

"Why are you here witch?"The lady demanded.

"The time is ripe My Lady. Arthur will die if he does not receive the sword hidden in your waters. If he dies, his destiny will never be fulfilled."Morgana answered.

"And who are you to talk of destiny, witch? Your future as Mordred's whore awaits."The lady mocked. Morgana held up her bare wrists.

"I am nobody's whore. I am a servant of time; the past, the present and especially the future. You do not See as I do. If you do not give Arthur the sword those without magic will be butchered like cattle, and those who do not wish to use it will be little more than slaves. Gwen will be barbequed alive as a consort of the prince. I will be tortured and left to rot in the bowels of the castle, seeing light only when I get the honour of being Alvarr's plaything. And Emrys will be taunted for public sport before being trapped in the cave of Neahtid, forced to watch all that will come to pass but be powerless to stop it."Morgana informed her.

"You are a fool to taunt me Morgana Le Fay."The Lady warned. Morgana opened her hand to reveal the crystal sitting on her palm.

"This crystal was a star. At the foundation of the world, it saw a glimpse of everything that could be. This star holds the knowledge of eternity and chose to come to earth to be passed on from seer to seer, to protect the world from itself. You would be the fool to taunt me when I have the power of eternity in my grasp." Morgana replied. The Lady pondered Morgana's words.

"Do you trust her Emrys?"She asked Merlin.

"With my life."Merlin answered.

"What she says is true. The Prince is ready to wield Excalibur." The Lady decided. She waved her hand and the sword emerged from the water. She extended it toward Arthur.

"You are destined for great things, young Pendragon. The sword will protect you."The Lady told him.

"Oh no. I don't want any magical swords."Arthur said.

"Arthur, I know you're confused, but please, just take the sword."Merlin said.

"Arthur, we'd never ask you to do anything that would hurt you, or Gwen. Just accept the gift and we'll explain everything." Morgana soothed.

"Maybe they're right Arthur. Just take it and maybe then it will all go away."Gwen said fearfully. Arthur deliberated. Eventually, he stabbed his sword into the ground and waded into the water. The Lady of the Lake placed the sword in his hands.

"You will be a great king, young Pendragon." She told him. With that, she vanished and the water looked as untouched and calm as it had before she'd appeared. In that moment, Arthur unsheathed the sword and moved to attack Merlin. Merlin quickly used magic to draw the other sword into his hand and they began to duel in the shallows.

"We've got to stop them. Arthur will kill Merlin."Gwen said frantically. Morgana wordlessly waved her hands. Both Arthur and Merlin were immobilised, and try as they might, neither could break through Morgana's enchantment.

"This is how this is going to work. You two are going to put down the swords, and we are all going to sit down, eat the lunch that Gwen prepared for us, and discuss this. It's up to you, but I warn you, I can hold this enchantment all day."Morgana instructed. Merlin instantly put the sword down.

"Thank you Merlin."Morgana said pleasantly. She dropped her hand and Merlin began his sodden trudge up to the picnic site.

"Make a decision Arthur, but I think it's clear who holds the advantage here."She told him. Arthur fixed her with a filthy look and placed his sword on the ground. He made his way to the picnic site and placed himself by Gwen's side.

"This is a disaster." Merlin muttered. Morgana squeezed his shoulder and sat down next to him.

"How long have you been practicing sorcery?" Arthur demanded.

"Since I was born. I've been able to stop objects with my mind since before I could talk. When I was ten I discovered I could use my gifts to clean my room, and by fifteen I could create things out of thin air."Merlin answered.

"And you came to Camelot to what? Infiltrate the royal family and destroy us from within?" Arthur asked.

"Actually, no. That was me who tried to do that."Morgana interjected.

"You're wrong... evil... Unnatural..."Arthur trailed off.

"You're Merlin and Morgana."Gwen pondered.

"And they choose everyday to defy the laws at the foundation of Camelot."Arthur interjected.

"Arthur, why would I choose magic?"Morgana asked.

"I have been well protected and cared for by your father. I am the daughter of a dead knight with no means or connections of my own. Why would I choose magic? Magic is the one thing certain to destroy my life as I know it. I did not decide that I wanted to be haunted by dreams that I live in constant fear of coming to pass. Magic chose me. I was handpicked to be given my gifts, and I will use them with pride. Magic is not a childish form of rebellion. Magic is who I am."Morgana's impassioned speech echoed around the trees.

"It doesn't matter at all to me. I don't care if you're magical or from Mars, you're my friends."Gwen told them.

"Magic isn't evil."Merlin said quietly.

"Magic simply is. It can be used to do evil, but evil still exists where magic does not." Merlin added.

"The only times I've ever used magic were in service of the people I care about. It was me who healed Gwen's father, and I have used my gifts to destroy threats of evil magic ever since I've been in your service."Merlin revealed.

"For pity's sake Arthur. He's the most powerful warlock in history. If he wanted to kill you, wouldn't he have done it by now?" Morgana pointed out. Arthur sat in deep thought.

"You will tell me everything."He said to the two of them. Merlin and Morgana exchanged a look and began to tell the epic tale that was their experience of magic in Camelot.

"Let me get this straight. Morgana, you're a formerly evil witch inadvertently hell bent on the destruction of Camelot, who saw the error of her ways?"Arthur sought to clarify over lunch.

"I prefer the term seer, actually." Morgana corrected.

"Seer?"Arthur repeated. Morgana swallowed her mouthful of strawberry and cream before answering.

"Seer. One with magical abilities who can See the future." She reminded him.

"Which is what your nightmares really are."Arthur confirmed.

"Very good Arthur."Morgana said encouragingly.

"And Merlin, you're the most powerful wizard that has ever lived, and you spend your time washing my socks?"Arthur asked, bewildered.

"Keeps me humble."Merlin answered.

"And neither of you want Camelot destroyed?"Gwen asked. Merlin and Morgana shook their heads.

"What does this mean for my father?"Arthur asked. Morgana sighed heavily.

"If Uther were to decide tomorrow that he was completely wrong about magic and he wanted people to be free to practice it, I would be thrilled. But we both know that won't happen. If Uther has to die so that my people and I can be free, then that's an unfortunate fact of life. But I won't be seeking to speed up the process."Morgana answered.

"So not only will I repeal my father's laws about magic, but I will reunite Albion with Merlin?"Arthur asked.

"Nobody was more shocked than me when I found out." Merlin recalled. Morgana looked up at the sky.

"We should leave. I'm sure the decision will be made shortly."She announced. Gwen moved to begin packing up their things.

"Leave that Gwen." Merlin told her. His eyes flashed and the picnic repacked itself.

"How is it that you can do that, and yet you manage to be late every single day?"Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged.

"Just talented I guess." Merlin answered with a grin.

* * *

The four were riding though the Lower Town when a child called out to them. Morgana reigned her horse in and came to a stop. She dismounted and approached where the cry had come from. The oldest child straightened her dress nervously.

"I'm sorry My Lady. My younger sister acted without thought. I'm sure you don't remember us."She began apologising profusely.

"Of course I remember you. I never got to say thank you for not telling the druid child about me."Morgana said. The youngest, a dirty blonde haired girl with piercing hazel eyes, who couldn't be aged more than five launched herself at Morgana's legs.

"I'd never tell anyone nasty about you. You're far too pretty and kind for anyone to take you away." She told Morgana.

"Well, thank you very much. Now, have you three noble citizens of Camelot met my friends? This is Arthur, and Gwen, and Merlin."Morgana gestured for them to come over.

"Hi."Merlin said. The youngest pulled Morgana down to whisper in her ear. Morgana laughed.

"She says you have funny ears." Morgana informed him. Merlin blushed.

"My name is Anne, sire, and this is fanny and my youngest sister is Marianne."The oldest daughter said, desperate to practice the good manners she'd been taught. Gwen elbowed Arthur and gave him a meaningful look.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Arthur asked. Anne tried to maintain her grown up demeanour, but ended up nodding eagerly.

"Sire makes me sound like a grumpy old man. Please call me Arthur." He said in a stage whisper. Anne smiled broadly.

"Would you like to see our cats? Gypsy has just had kittens."Fanny said shyly. The group looked to Morgana.

"We have time. We'd absolutely love to see them."Morgana said. Marianne gave her a gap toothed smile before dragging Morgana towards their home, shouting;

"Mama! Mama! The Lady Morgana is here! And she wants to see our kittens!"

Their mother, a rather small, compact woman, with the same piercing eyes as her daughters received the shock of her life when she came to her modest but tidy sitting room and saw the Crown Prince and his manservant having a tea party with her middle daughter, her youngest giving the king's ward a wide eyed recollection of observing the family cat giving birth, and her eldest speaking to the ward's maidservant about working in the palace kitchens.

"I'm sorry madam, I saw your daughters, and I never had the opportunity to thank them for their loyalty."Morgana said.

"Not at all My Lady. It is an honour to have you in my home. Please call me Catherine."

"This is the only kitten left Morgana."Marianne said, holding up a completely black cat.

"Marianne." Her mother admonished her daughter's casual tone. Morgana shook her head, indicating she wasn't offended by the informal address.

"Nobody wants her because she is all black."Marianne said seriously. Morgana observed the curious kitten, and the way it had balled itself up on her lap and was purring contently.

"Mama, I think Morgana should take the black one home. It already loves her." Marianne informed her mother.

"She's a beautiful kitten. I'd be more than happy to purchase her from you."Morgana piped up from her spot on the floor.

"Absolutely not My Lady. You made sure my children came home to me. You are most welcome to take the kitten home with you, with my gratitude." Catherine said adamantly.

"Really Madam, I must insist..."Morgana was cut off by a distant clanging.

"The king must have come to a decision."Arthur said.

"I'm so sorry girls, we have to go. The Prince and Lady Morgana must be present for the king's address."Gwen said apologetically.

"It was very kind of you to think of us."Anne tried her very best to sound like the young lady she was.

"You have to take her Morgana!"Marianne persisted, pushing a basketful of kitten into Morgana's hands.

"It was lovely to spend time with you" Merlin said.

"Please visit again!"Fanny burst out.

"We'll do our best to. I'm so sorry, but we really do have to leave!" Morgana said. They headed out of the small home and mounted their horses. They rode towards the castle with the adoring waves of the citizens of the Lower Town.

"I'll take the horses."Merlin said as they arrived at the castle.

"You two won't have time to change."Gwen said.

"I'll bring water for you to wash up in quickly."She added. They all quickly dismounted their horses and Arthur and Morgana began the trek to the throne room. Morgana bade a servant to take her kitten to her chambers and she quickly unbound her hair from its bun and twisted some of the front into an elegant knot at the back of her head. Gwen quickly fiddled with Morgana's riding dress before Morgana splashed her hands and face with the fresh water brought up.

"Do we look presentable?"Arthur asked. Merlin skidded into the throne room with Arthur's crown in his hands & placed it on Arthur's head.

"You do now."Merlin answered.

"The Crown Prince and the Lady Morgana are required by the king."A servant intoned respectfully. Morgana wrinkled her nose. She followed Arthur to the balcony of the castle and took her spot quietly. Uther looked at her sympathetically.

"All will be well child. The offence will be settled."He said to her.

"Thank you My Lord."Morgana said politely.

"It has been decided."Uther announced to the crowd assembled.

"There will be single combat, to the death, between the crown princes of Camelot and Anglia to settle the offences committed against the Lady Morgana at sundown."Uther told the crowd. The citizens cheered. Uther directed Arthur and Morgana to the throne room.

"Theomer maintains that his son has acted completely out of character, and thus believes that Morgana instigated the events, but wished to maintain her good reputation when you were discovered."Uther informed them. Morgana opened her mouth to speak, outraged.

"It's ridiculous, I know. Single combat was the only agreement to be made. Any other compromise would have led to war."Uther said.

"You had better beat that pig Arthur."Morgana said savagely, before storming up to her chambers.

* * *

Morgana approached Arthur hesitantly. He was inspecting his armour with a keen eye.

"I'm sorry you have to do this for me."Morgana said quietly.

"Fight a snobby prince who is really an insane druid who was apparently half in love with you and is now craving revenge because you saw through his evil plans?" Arthur asked sardonically.

"Yes."Morgana answered meekly.

"Don't look so grim Morgana. It sounds like fun." He said.

"You're my annoying little sister."

"I'm only two weeks younger than you!"Morgana interjected angrily, mimicking the argument they'd had since they were children.

"Nobody should touch you like that without your permission. If I'm called upon to rectify the offence, then I am proud to offer my service."Arthur said. Morgana slowly began to help him dress for combat.

"You're not so bad you know," Morgana told him as she tightened his breastplate.

"For a prat."She added teasingly. She tied his cloak on and straightened it lovingly.

"Would it be too much to ask you to wear your annoying little sister's token?"She asked him.

"Not at all." he answered. Morgana shot him a grin and tied the fabric to his armour.

"Morgana, do me a favour?" Arthur asked,

"Arthur, please don't start acting like you're about to die."Morgana groaned.

"Just listen!"He admonished.

"Don't toy with Merlin."He said.

"How..."Morgana began to ask.

"For goodness sake Morgana, I'm not blind. I've seen the two of you."Arthur said.

"I'm not playing with him. He makes me make sense."Morgana answered.

"Good. Heartbroken servants are a nightmare."Arthur complained. Morgana could only shake her head. Arthur would rather die than admit he cared for Merlin.

"Speaking of my idiot manservant, where the hell is my sword?"Arthur asked.

"He's on his way."Morgana said. Arthur frowned, and Morgana pointed to her temple knowingly.

"That's going to take some getting used to."Arthur admitted. Merlin walked in.

"Sorry."He said. He strapped the sword around Arthur's waist.

"Keep the scabbard on. No blade will be able to pierce your skin when it's on your person."Merlin told him. Arthur nodded tersely.

"Don't die. The castle will be so boring with nobody to fight with."Morgana told Arthur. She kissed his cheek.

"I'm not going to die. I have a destiny to fulfil. Go worry like a girl somewhere else."Arthur teased her. She smiled and took her leave.

* * *

The fight had been going for close to two hours now and showed no sign of stopping. Arthur managed a massive blow to Lewis's cheek that almost certainly broke teeth. Morgana refused to flinch when Lewis spat blood at her feet. The crowd jeered in outrage. Morgana was a well loved public figure and such public disrespect was deliberately inflammatory. The fight was back on when Lewis swung his sword so close to Arthur's head he nearly gave him a haircut.

"Prince Lewis is just as legendary a fighter as the rumours claim."Uther whispered.

"He needs to slip up soon. I'm afraid Arthur is beginning to tire."Morgana replied.

"You look like you're about to set the grounds alight. Calm down darling. Arthur has this under control." Merlin whispered in her mind.

"I can't calm down. I want Alvarr out of Camelot. I will not return to him."Morgana replied. The crowd burst into wild cheers when Arthur landed a blow underneath Lewis's armpit.

"That will slow him down considerably."Uther decided. The fight continued, Lewis refusing respite to tend his wound. The fight truly became Arthur's. Arthur continued to work his opponent around the ring, parrying out occasionally, injuring the foreign prince only enough to weaken and enrage him. Lewis began to lose all sense of strategy, striking against Arthur, blind with rage. The soil of the fighting ring was slowly becoming slick and scarlet.

Arthur saw his opportunity. He drew back, and in a motion the citizens of Camelot would call the axe swing for years to come, cleaved Lewis's head clean from his body. The stadium erupted with cheers.

Arthur made his way over to the king and dropped Lewis's sword at his feet. Morgana shot him a huge grin.

"Your crowd awaits you."She told him.

* * *

**I just want to do a bit of clarifying here after a few reviews i've gotten...yes, i do actually know that Morgana was evil in the Arthurian legend, and i don't really have a huge problem with it. I do struggle to believe that this particular incarnation of Morgana (fiesty, self assured, and sees through people's BS) would be so easily taken in, and really become a pawn or a follower in a great big game, hence me writing this fic. it is subversive of arthurian legend in that regard, so no, at this point i have no plans to send Morgana back to the dark side... if you're that much of a stickler for folkloric accuracy, i'd probably stop reading now**

**ok, rant over! Reviews are love... follow me on twitter! brookemopolitan (just let me know how you found me so i can accept you and follow back!)**


End file.
